Roleplay: Sonic Worms (Free Join!)/Episode 4: The Scout's Honour, Purple
This is the 4th Episode of Sonic Worms Prologue #4: Scout's Honour, Purple (Mobius Timeline: Day 15, Year: 3223) Queen Aleena: (narrating) Greetings, you need more than muscle to survive on the streets. Sometimes a good scout with a keen eye can save your whole team. Here's how Purple joined up with the Color Blasters. (Purple, Blue, Black, Red, Green and another Color Blaster are in the Chun-nan subway station) Blue: Purple, you want a vest, you gotta earn it. Purple: What am I doing? I'm ready! Green: Giving this toothpick a vest? Blue, this dude's a punching bag, not a Color Blaster! Blue: We got a score to settle with the Savage Animals, and I want to hit 'em where it hurts: their pockets. If you make it, then obviously you're a Color Blaster. Red: If not, you're obviously a dork! (laughs) Purple: Hey, I said I can handle it! Green: I've seen chicks with more muscle! Red: Hey, maybe he does need some muscle to help him out. We should send chubby (Green) here to babysit him! (laughs) Green: Dude! Shut up! Blue: Red, you know, that ain't a bad idea! Soldier up, Green. Now Purple & Green, it's time for you two to get to Chun-Nan & hit the Savage Animals where it hurts, their pockets. Purple: Wow Chun-nan, that's a continent. Blue: Exactly, it's very big & it's a big gang in that chinese continent. And I almost forgot, you gotta wear these. (Black shows Purple and Green a shirt with I Hate Savages' written on it) Green: Oh, man! (Later) (Purple & Green are walking out of the Chinatown subway, wearing the 'I Hate Savages!' shirts) Purple: So, how do you feel wearing that shirt? Green: I look stupid. Purple: Very well, let's keep quiet. (Purple & Green notices a small group of Savage Animals heading this way) Rooster: Check out their shirts! Monkey: Funny guys, huh? (performs a karate kick) (THE SAVAGE ANIMALS) Monkey: Funny guys leave Chun-nan on their backs tonight! Teniahk:(Appears) (The small group of Savage Animals charges at Purple & Green) Green: Uh oh, here comes the Savage Animals. Purple: Guess it's time to show them what we're made of Purple & Green: (starts attacking the Savage Animals) Teniahk:(Watching) Purple: (punches Rooster) Green: (punches Ox) Purple: (hits Monkey's head against a wall) Green: (throws Mantis away at the garbage cans) Teniahk:*Yawns) Rooster: (punches Green) Green: Ow! (pushes Rooster against a wall) Ox: (grabs Purple & squeezes him) Do you look like that we're kidding, funny guy? Purple: Nope, I say your mad! (uses a headbutt against Ox's head) Teniahk:(Roars Monkey: What's that? Crane: (behind Teniahk) Peek-a-boo, I see you. (tackles Teniahk) Teniahk:(Power Kicks Crane) Crane: (got blown away & crashes in the same trash cans) Purple: Huh? Is someone there? Teniahk:(grind rails) Green: Isn't that Teniahk? Purple: Who's Teniahk? (A large group of Savage Animals are slithering down the street towards Purple & Green in a fast pace) Green: I'll tell once we make our get-away! Purple & Green: (starts slithering as fast as they can, trying to find a place to hide) Teniahk:(Throws smoke grenades) Purple: Good thinking Green: Let's hide in the shadows. Purple & Green: (goes inside an alley way, hiding behind a dumpster, staying in the shadows) Teniahk: really Green: Quick, hide before the Savage Animals capture you. Teniahk: You forget I am a hunter Green: (hides behind a stack of crates) Oh sorry. Purple: Here they come. Nobody make a sound. (The Savage Animals goes past Green, Purple & Teniahk, without knowing that their hiding) Purple: That was close. Prehaps I can be a spy for the Color Blasters. Green: Yeah, that's a smart idea. A keen eye can save us sometimes in our time of need. Purple: Indeed, by the way, what's her name? (points to Teniahk) Green: Her name is Teniahk. Purple: Please to meet you Teniahk. Teniahk:( in her armor) Yeah Purple: We got to find out what the Savage Animals are up to. Green: Prehaps the Chun-nan marketplace we will find the accountant of the Savage Animals, that's where we find his notebook. Purple: Alright, let's go to the marketplace. Teniahk:(Had snuck off) (At the Chun-nan marketplace) (Purple & Green are in the Chinatown marketplace. An accountant is making business transactions) Purple: (to Green) That's the dude we want; the accountant. Man, the Savages got this marketplace sewn up tight. Blue says that anything that comes in or out gets marked down in the ledger. (The accountant is holding a ledger) Purple: There, see that? We gotta steal that notebook. Come on, let's do this! And remember, stay in the shadows. Green: Alright, I remember. (Purple & Green secretly follows the accountant without being seen as the accountant begins holder ledgers to each market) Teniahk:(Grabs the accountant and begins to interrogate him with brute force) Accountant: Hey! Let me go! Purple: Looks like Teniahk is thinking about the same thing Purple & Green: (comes up to the Accountant) Teniahk:(Punching the Acountant in the gut) Accountant: Ouch! (falls down on his belly) Savage Animals, I need back up! Snake, Mantis & Tiger: (Arrives, getting into their battle stances) Green: Alright, finally some excitment Purple & Green: (gets into their battle stances) Teniahk:(Punches the ground to show that she is a feirce soldier and all shall kneel to her) Snake: Your not scaring the Savage Animals here tonight. Tiger: Your gonna be sorry that you'll be beaten up very badly, kitty princess. Mantis: Get them! Snake, Tiger & Mantis: (charges at Purple, Green & Teniahk) Purple: (tackles Snake) Green: (tackles Mantis) Teniahk:(Has Tiger in so many knots that he is in excruciating pain) Tiger: I'm in pain Mantis: Looks like Dragon's not gonna like this Tiger: I can't believe I was defeated so easily by a girl, I'm so humilated I wish I could just dissapear. Snake: Stay away from Tiger (pushes Purple aside & tackles at Teniahk) Mantis: I'll avenge you Tiger! (pushes Green aside & tackles at Teniahk also) Teniahk:(Puts them in the same knots and kicks them all like soccer balls) Snake: Once Dragon is here, you'll be in trouble! Snake, Tiger & Mantis: (unties themselves & slithers off) Purple: Dragon? Who's Dragon? Green: He sounds dangerous. We better be careful. Teniahk:(A Snake mark is on her back and her eyes glow green) Purple: Teniahk, are you ok? Teniahk: Yeah, But when dragon shows he will fear me Green: Or else it will be the other way around if he wins. (At an Alley Way in night time) (The Savage Animals' errand boy, Rat is talking to a man in an alley. Rat is holding a marker bag. Purple & Green are listening to the conversation that they are having) Rat: Come, on, man, you gotta pay up! Mobian Panda: Forget that, I don't have to pay nothing! Purple: (to Green) There he is. See that bag he's got? That's what we need. It's got all the Savage's gambling markers; who owes 'em what, everything. This is gonna tick'em right off, man! Rat: You don't get it, man. If you don't pay up, Dragon is coming down here himself! (in Chinese) So you can forget about gambling, or anything else! Mobian Panda: OK, man, OK. Just tell him I'm sorry. Tell him I lost track of time. (in Chinese) You know how it is, right, friend? I can't afford to lose anymore! (in English) Just tell him thanks, alright? Thanks for everything. (The mobian panda pays up and heads off. Purple & Green approach the errand boy, Rat) Purple: Hey, kid, what do you got in that bag? Hey! Hey! Rat: (starts slithering as fast as he can like he's running) Teniahk:(Appears in front of rat) Rat: (goes through Teniahk's legs & keeps on slithering back to the Savage Animals' Hideout as fast as he can) Purple & Green: (goes after Rat) Rat: (runs inside the Savage Animal's Hideout) Dragon, we got trouble! Dragon: Hmmm! (clicks his fingers. Seven Savages make their way out of the building) Teniahk:(Roars) Ox, Tiger, Crane, Snake, Monkey, Mantis & Rooster: (gets into their battle stances) Purple & Green: (tackles Rooster & Crane) Teniahk:(Her body glows green) Purple: (punches Rooster) Green: (uppercuts Crane) she turns to her giant snake form) Ox, Tiger, Snake, Monkey & Mantis: (use their combine strength to slam at Teniahk) Purple: (throws Rooster at Crane) Rooster: Ow Crane: (groans in pain) Teniahk:(Roars and swift strikes Ox, Tiger, Snake, Monkey and Mantis) Green: (catches Mantis & does a wrestling move called the "spinebuster" on Mantis) Purple: (does a wrestling move called the "spear" at Monkey in mid air) Teniahk:(Swift attacks Dragon) Dragon: (suddendly tries to dodges the attack in a super fast pace) Fast, but not fast enough to catch the wind. (plays the sacred flute, that causes snakes to shriek in pain of the sound) Purple: We better be careful, with that flute it can cause pain into all snakes' ears Green: Then we better make the most of it 'BOSS BATTLE: DRAGON' Dragon: 430/430 HP (Sonic Unleashed - Night Boss Battle Theme Plays) Dragon: (gets into his battle stance as he continues to play the sacred flute) Purple: Take him down! Purple & Green: (charges at Dragon) Dragon: (dodges & then punches Green) Green: Ow! That hurt. Purple: How did he...? Dragon: Looks can be decieving Purple: Oh yeah? So is this (punches at Dragon) Dragon: (grabs Purple's fist) Green: (punches at Dragon) Dragon: (grabs Green's fist) Purple: (pushes Dragon back & punches him) Dragon: (got hit) Dragon: 410/430 HP -20 Dragon: My, you've actually managed to hurt me, I'm impressed. Purple: Put down that flute, right now. Dragon: I'm afraid you have to beat me to get to it. Purple: Very well Green: (throws Dragon at Purple) Purple: (uppercuts Dragon) Dragon: 395/430 HP -15 Dragon: (punches Purple) Green: (tackles Dragon from behind) Dragon: 370/430 HP -20 Dragon: (spits) You fool...(starts punching Green's face like a punching bag in a fast pace) Purple: (starts slapping Dragon's face 5 times) Dragon: 360/430 HP -10 Dragon: Hmmm... Teniahk:(Wraps around Dragon and squeezes tight like an Annaconda) Dragon: 330/430 HP -30 Dragon: (felt the squeeze & then starts playing the sacred flute, trying to hurt Teniahk's ears) Teniahk:(Laughs) Snakes don't have ears (Bites the playing hand) Venomous bite Dragon: (dissapears before he got bit & reappears) Green: (got bitten by mistaken) Ow! That hurt! Purple: Green! Are you ok? Green: I've been bitten. Purple: Maybe it's the flute... Green: The what? Dragon: (plays the flute again, trying to take control & charm Teniahk's snake form like a snake charmer) Purple: If someone is a snake then watch out. Green: (notices a bunch of snakes) Uh oh! Snakes! Purple: Dragon's got back up of the lizard kind Green: No time to be hyssssterical. Purple: Actually, it's time that we RUN! (Purple & Green slithers up to higher ground on a footbridge) Purple: Phew that was close. Green: Yeah, but what am I gonna do about my poisonous hand? Purple: (spots a Health Crate) There, try asorbing that Health Crate, maybe it'll stop the poisonous venom Green: Ok, you & Teniahk take care of Dragon Purple: Got it. (slithers up to Dragon who reappears on the catwalk footbridge of the building) Dragon: Purple, now it's your turn. With this sacred flute, I can charm any snake including shape-shifters that can transform into snakes. Purple: Not if I break it from your hands! (tackles Dragon again) Dragon: 310/430 HP -20 Teniahk:(Strikes on dragons tail) Dragon: (dodges & stabs at Teniahk with a very sharp & strong sword) Teniahk:(Screech roars for help) Darkstorm:(Appears next to his daughter) Dragon: Hmm...it appears you have back-up. Let's see if it made any difference. Purple: (punches Dragon) Dragon: (dodges) Green: (asorbs the health box, gaining health, curing his venomous bite) Ah, that's much better. Purple: (notices Darkstorm) Who are you? Darkstorm:(Injects an HP stim in her wound) Green: Purple, this is Darkstorm. Purple: It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Darkstorm, sir. We really need the help on stopping the Savage's master, Dragon. Darkstorm:(Growls) Purple: Whao, sounds like you know Dragon is the enemy. Green: Uh guys? I think we're having a bigger problem (points to the snakes who has begun slithering up the stairs to the catwalk footbridge) Purple: We're on the catwalk footbridge, we could be surrounded & there's lots of snakes down there. How can we stop them. I must think (starts thinking) Dragon: Are you prepared yourself for round 2? Green: Bring it on, we're ready. Dragon: The second round has long as it takes for my snakes to slither up the stairs all the way up to the catwalk footbridge & begin. Purple: Glady, attack! Purple & Green: (charges at Dragon) Dragon: (gets into his battle stance) Darkstorm:No one stabs the Daughter of the dark lord Dragon: Then that would mean I'm the first (pulls out plasma swords) Darkstorm:(Hands Glow red and her grabs dragons face) Dragon: (slashes at Darkstorm's glowing hands with his plasma swords) Darkstorm:(Jabs him with his tail) Dragon = 260/430 HP -50 Dragon: I believe I've been stabbed, now it's your turn. Purple: Darkstorm, look out! Dragon: (jabs at Darkstorm's brain & heart with his plasma swords with one plasma sword at Darkstorm's brain, the other plasma sword at Darkstorm's heart) Darkstorm:(Turned to smoke) Purple: He dissapeared? Green: I didn't know he can do that. But this is our chance...now! Purple & Green: (tackles Dragon off the catwalk footbridge) Purple, Green & Dragon: (crashes to the ground) Purple & Green: (on top of Dragon) Dragon = 210/430 HP -50 Dragon: (throws Purple & Green off of him) Your half way to defeating me...no more games... (The snakes charges at Purple, Green & Teniahk, trying to inject them with poison) Purple & Green: (dodging the snake bites) Teniahk:(Bites snake) Green: How can we tame these snakes? Purple: The sacred flute! Grab it off from Dragon! Green: (uppercuts Dragon & grabs the flute from him) Dragon = 190/430 HP -20 Dragon: No! Green: (gives the flute to Purple) All yours, buddy Purple: Thanks. (plays the flute, stopping the snakes from bitting) Teniahk:(roars_) Green: Nice going Green, let's finish him off! Purple: (charms the snakes to go after Dragon) (the snakes charges at Dragon) Dragon: Do you think it's that easy? (breathes real fire at the snakes, scaring them off) Green: What the heck? Dragon: Now you know why people of Chun-nan call me "Dragon". (breathes fire at Purple & Green) Purple & Green: (dodges out of the way) Dragon: (breathes fire at Teniahk) Teniahk:(Laughs and breath Black Flames on Dragon) Dragon: (suddendly breathes red flames on Teniahk) (both flames collided with each, equaling the power at each other) Dragon: Looks can be decieving... Green: (notices a strange looking ooze in the canister called the "Worm-o-gen") Hm? What's that? Purple: Never mind that now, how much can that ooze matter? Darkstorm:(Echo Roars) Green: Whao! Sounds like Darkstorm, but where is he? Dragon: (breathes large ammounts of fire at Purple, Green & Teniahk) Purple: Look out! (saves Teniahk) Green: (dodges out of the way) Man, that was a close call. Darkstorm:(Teleports in and tosses Dragon into a wall) I will show you a real dragon *Turns into a Dragon and Roars) Dragon = 180/430 HP -10 Dragon: (recovers quickly) You call that a dragon? Big mistake, here's a real dragon roar (roars very real, monstrous & very dragon like) (Suddendly the rest of the Savage Animals hears the roar, then recovers & ambushes Darkstorm by stabbing at him with their plasma swords) Purple: Darkstorm! Green: Not again! Purple: 2 can play in that game. Purple & Green: (grabs plasma swords, 1 for each hand, meaning they have 2 plasma swords each) Purple & Green: (goes in front of Darkstorm & protects them) Purple: Green, Teniahk, you 2 can help Darkstorm fend them off, I'll take care of Dragon. Green: Got it. (slashes at the Savages) Alright Savages, get back! Purple: Alright Dragon, it's now one on one. Dragon: Very well. Purple & Dragon: (starts fighting each other with their plasma swords) Purple: (slashes at Dragon) Dragon: (got slashed) Dragon: 130/430 HP -50 Dragon: (growls, showing sharp teeth & then breathes fire at Purple) Purple: (dodges the fire) Whao, talk about a close shave. Teniahk and Darkstorm:(Roar Lightning) Green: (starts slashing at the Savages, preventing them from stabbing Darkstorm & Teniahk) Purple: (slashes at Dragon again) Dragon: (got slashed) Dragon: 80/430 HP -50 Dragon: (gets even angry & then unleashes his red aura & starts attacking at Green, Darkstorm & Teniahk in rage) Green: (got hit again) Ow! Teniahk:(Tosses Dragon in water) Dragon: 75/430 HP -5 Dragon: (emerges from the water & spits the water out of him) Purple: I don't think throwing Dragon into the water is simple...we need to reduce the enemies' HP to zero by attacking them to defeat them. Darkstorm:(Heats it to 100 degrees) Dragon: (comes out of the water) Hmm, you appear to be a powerful warrior, Darkstorm... Darkstorm: You have no Idea *Flash freezes Dragon* Dragon: 50/430 HP -25 Purple: Shall I finish Dragon off for you Green: Sure, you might wanna use this (pulls out a bazooka & gives it to Purple) Purple: Thanks (fires the bazooka at Dragon) Dragon: (frees from being frozen after getting hit in the process, but got knocked out in the process) Dragon: 0/430 HP -50 DEFEATED Green: Strong finish there buddy Purple: Thanks (notices Rat is getting away with the marker bag) Hey! Come back! Rat: So long, suckers! (laughing maniacally) Teniahk:(Grabs him and Growls) Purple: Alright Rat, hand over the marker bag and we won't hurt you... Rat: Never! Purple: Have it your way Teniahk:(Tightens grip) Rat: (screams in pain) Let me go! Purple: We will let you go on one condition, if you give us the marker bag... Rat: Are you kidding me? Green: What your squeeze to be even tighter? Rat: Alright, alright! You can have it, just don't squeeze me to death (gives Purple the marker bag) Purple: Pleasure doing business Teniahk:(Drops rat) run Rat: (runs off) Purple: Let's get this marker bag back to Blue! I want my vest! Green: You did good tonight, Purple. You earned your place with the Color Blasters Purple & Green: (heads back to the subway) (the rest of the Savages are in the place where they fought Dragon) Monkey: Dragon is defeated Mantis: There could be a strong chance that he may never wake up again Dragon: (barely breathing) Ox: What are we gonna do? Tiger: There is only one way, but we won't like it Crane: No! Snake: You can't be serious Tiger: (goes up to a canister of Worm Mutagen called "Worm-o-gen" created by Professor Worminkle) We have too Rat: What? Tiger: It is the only way (opens up the canister) Stand back (pours the canister of Worm-o-gen onto Dragon) Dragon: (breathing & starts to feel the mutant transformation) (opens his eyes to reveal he now has dragon eyes) (The scene turns black as Dragon's growls succeeds into monstrous roars) (In the Subway) (Blue, Red, Black and another Color Blaster are in the subway station. Purple and Green enter) Red: Hey, you guys learn any kung-fu up there? (laughs) Purple: No. We taught the Savages a few things, though. Right, brother? Green: Yeah, man. Red: Not bad guys, not bad at all. Green: He ain't so bad. Blue: Right on, brotha. Looks like you're gonna have to trade that shirt in for a vest! Purple: Cool. I can dig that! But Green & I couldn't have done it without help from Darkstorm & Teniahk... Red: Teniahk? Who is she exactly? Darkstorm: A woman you never want to enrage ever Red: You made your point Blue: Now then, let's head back to Coney Island. Teniahk: Mind if I Tag along? Blue: Sure thing. An ally of the Color Blasters is a friend of ours. She smirks Teniahk: Ready to head out when you are Blue: Alright then, let's move. (The Colour Blasters begin to head off back to Coney Island with Darkstorm & Teniahk.) Teniahk:(Licks her hands clean) The End Category:Sonic Worms Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Roleplays